Zutara Week 2012
by Nicky-Pickle-25
Summary: Here we go again! Seven new prompts, One beloved ship! My entries for Zutara Week 2012.
1. Day One Serendipity

Well, we'll see how long this week lasts for me. I have a research paper to write for work at the same time…. :/

Not a huge fan of the prompts this year, so I decided to make fun of the clichés. And, to my surprise, that developed into an epic bromance between – can you guess? Suki and Zuko!

…I know, right? But I am in love with them and I think they need to be BFF's. And now, on with the show!

* * *

Zutara Week 2012 – Day One

_**Serendipity**_

"You know, Zuko," Suki announced, drawing his attention away from the paperwork piled on his desk to where she sat, comfortably leaning against a wooden cabinet, "For a guy with such supposedly bad luck, you've had a pretty charmed life."

Zuko frowned, clearly not amused at the observation, and chose to ignore it in favor of the larger offense in progress. "Get off of that armoire," he snapped, "It's a delicate antique that has been in the family for generations, and I don't need those fans of yours scratching the finish."

Suki rolled her eyes, not at all cowed by his half-hearted rebuke, and leaned farther against the wood at her back. "I'm serious," she continued, "There really might be something to that whole 'lucky to be born' thing."

Resigned to the fact that his friend and self-appointed bodyguard wouldn't be dropping the subject _or _removing her person from the armoire any time soon, Zuko kneaded the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Okay, fine. But what is it about my life that has you thinking it can be considered even remotely close to being _charmed_? Was it being scarred and banished, forced to chase down the only person that could possibly set the word right again? Losing my mother? Or maybe it was more recent, like the assassination attempts, or being dumped by Mai for _Ty Lee_, of all people. Because if those things make a charmed life, I'm sure I have something wrong in the definition."

"Don't an idiot," Suki countered, dismissing his annoyance with a wave of her hand, "I'm not saying those things were _good_. I'm just saying that, well, despite everything, you did get pretty lucky."

Zuko simply raised an eyebrow and snorted in amusement. "I think spending all that time with your idiotic boyfriend has addled your brain."

"I'll have you know that Sokka is a genius," Suki retorted, arms crossed in defiance. "Even if he is a bit…eccentric. Oh, don't give me that look. You know what I mean."

Zuko just smirked in reply, his expression speaking of a victory that went beyond a slight insult to Sokka's mental state. "Oh, no," she gasped in mock outrage, "You are _not_ changing the subject that easily!" She paused for a moment to register the vague wariness that entered Zuko's expression before she continued, mentally congratulating herself for catching her slip.

"I mean, think about it. Take your banishment, for example. If that had never happened, you'd still be here, in the Fire Nation, hiding from Azula and trying to fight a losing battle to convince your dad that you were good enough to be Fire Lord one day. That's _if_ they hadn't found a way to conveniently kill you off by now."

Zuko shuddered involuntarily, and Suki continued, albeit with slightly more tact. "And that whole search for the Avatar made you so close with your Uncle – would that have happened if you'd stayed at home? Plus, it led you to us! You might still be fighting for the wrong team, otherwise. Now you're the first Fire Lord to reign in peace since before Sozin, and you have a family that loves you, no matter what."

Zuko's face colored and he coughed, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, that's not – I mean, sure, it worked out better, in the end, but that was never what I wanted in the first place!"

This time it was Suki's turn to raise an eyebrow, looking pointedly at a portrait of the Fire Lord and his future wife that sat on the desk. Zuko winced, and stumbled through an attempted recovery. "Well, I mean, of course I want it _now._ I love Katara, not that I didn't love Mai, but, you know, Katara is the one I really want, and – well all of you are great and so is peace, but I just – I mean, _at the time, _I, uh…"

"Oh, relax, Zuko," Suki laughed, "I won't tell Katara if you won't. Besides, I know what you meant." Zuko sighed in relief and slumped back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh. Well, good," he replied, this time visibly measuring each word before he spoke. "I guess my point is that I never really _planned_ for things to be this way. And it wasn't necessarily a walk in the park to get here."

"Point taken," Suki conceded, smiling in a way that spoke of a pygmy puma about to corner a particularly delicious prize. "So, maybe you aren't _lucky_, per se. But, well, have you heard of serendipity?"

Zuko sputtered and coughed, then ordered her out of the office, telling her to do her job rather than bother him while he had paperwork to finish. He could hear her laughter echo down the halls as she left.

* * *

Months later, as Zuko lay in bed, his wife curled tight against his side and her head pillowed on his arm, Zuko couldn't help but replay that particular conversation in his mind. And as Katara turned in her sleep to move deeper into his arms, letting out a soft murmur of contentment, he thought that perhaps there _was_ something to Suki's words, after all.

Maybe there wasn't much luck in his life, but perhaps there was a touch of serendipity. And, to his surprise, he found he was very much okay with that.


	2. Day Two Momentous

So far, I'm two for two. That's a good start, at least! And my fic for day one got an honorable mention on dA….so excited! Thank you all for the faves and for reading! And especially for the reviews!

And so continues the Epic Friendship that is Zuko and Suki, in which I attempt to be original even when almost everyone has already posted stuff centered around a wedding….

* * *

Zutara Week 2012 – Day Two

_**Momentous**_

It was the night before the big event, and Zuko was a mess. It wasn't a matter of stage fright; as Fire Lord, he'd long grown used to grand speeches in front of large crowds. Neither was it the crowd itself that was the cause of his anxiety; he'd be surrounded by a hand-picked audience of his closest friends and allies, and, for once, wouldn't have to worry about a figurative – or literal – dagger in the back from one of the attendees. In fact, compared to the things he'd been through up to this point in his life, this wouldbe simple – enjoyable, even.

Still, here he was, pacing in his study, occasionally pausing to glare hatefully at the pile of crumpled papers strewn across his desk. A graceful figure stood unnoticed in the doorway, observing the Fire Lord's distress with an air of amusement for a few moments before deciding to intervene.

"You know, for being the most powerful and feared man in the Fire Nation, you sure are worked up about a little speech," she quipped, stepping into the room's dim light. Zuko jumped and spun to face her, his hands and legs moving into a defensive stance. He finally recognized the figure and relaxed, hanging his head in resignation.

"Oh, Suki, it's just you," he muttered, moving to sit in one of the plush chairs usually reserved for the few visitors that he entertained in his private study.

Suki pouted, as if offended, but her eyes shone with mirth. "What, you were hoping for someone else?"

"N-no! Why would I do that?" Zuko stuttered, blushing. He quickly ducked his head, and, in doing so, noticed one of the errant pieces of paper that had fallen to the floor. He reached to pick it up, and his entire body seemed to wilt. "Just the opposite, actually," he confessed, looking startlingly similar to a lost baby moose-lion in the process. "I was afraid that you might be Katara."

Suki laughed and sat on the desk, disturbing a few more of the papers resting there. "Oh, come on. Even if Katara _weren't_ the type to cling to every little tradition – which she is – there is no way that Gran-Gran would allow her to come anywhere _near_ you tonight. So, what's the issue?"

Zuko sighed and gestured to the least-crumpled paper on his desk. "See for yourself. It's hopeless."

Suki couldn't help but find some sympathy for the suffering Fire Lord after seeing the dejection written in his features. She picked up the paper and began to smooth it flat.

"So, Katara won't let you give this one to your speechwriters?" she quipped, her focus still on the battered paper in her hands.

Zuko shook his head, missing the hidden joke, and somehow managed to look even more miserable than before. "No," he replied, bitterly. "And I asked, too. Trust me; that was _not_ a good idea. I think she's still mad about that one."

Suki tried – and failed – to suppress her laughter. "Well, you never _were_ very good at reading women. You should know by now that this is something she'd want you to do for yourself. Don't feel too bad, though. I mean, Sokka was up for _days_ trying to write his."

Zuko chuckled, and Suki internally applauded herself for the accomplishment. "Oh, I know," he replied with a smirk. "He must have recited it to me a hundred times before he thought it was ready. He even tried to make me pretend to be you so he could pretend it was for real."

Suko couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. "Well, it certainly paid off. He did it perfectly. So, I guess I owe it to you to return the favor. Now, go ahead! Practice!"

She shoved the offending parchment towards Zuko, who took it with a grimace. "It's not very good," he warned. Suki just waved at him impatiently, signaling him to continue.

"Okay, fine. Just – don't laugh." This time, Suki put her hands on her hips and give the Fire Lord her best _I-am-tired-of-your-stalling-just-get-on-with-it_ glare. Properly cowed, Zuko took a deep breath and began to read.

"Today, as we gather for this momentous occasion, I would like to express my sincere appreciation for the support and affection of my brothers and sisters in the Southern Water Tribe, especially as we seek to unite –"

"Wait a second," Suki interrupted, clearly confused. "I thought you were trying to write your wedding vows!"

"Um, I am," Zuko replied, equally puzzled. Suki groaned and put her head in her hands. Sokka might be a bit of a blockhead, but, spirits, Zuko was just plain hopeless. This was going to be a _long_ night.

"Well, first of all," she explained, her tone reflecting what one might use when dealing with a particularly unruly toddler, "you are, from this moment forward, forbidden from ever using the phrase 'momentous occasion' in conjunction with your wedding. Ever. _Especially_ when it comes to your vows. By Kyoshi, it's a marriage, not a peace treaty!"


	3. Day Three Transcend

Now I'm getting on the more serious side, after my first two fun ones. This one was written by listening to "Run" by Snow Patrol on repeat. You...might not get it if you don't listen to that song before or while reading. :D

I am a bit insecure about this one, so any comments would be appreciated. :)

* * *

_"Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all." _

_- Emily Dickinson_

* * *

**Zutara Week Day 3**

_**"Transcend"**_  
_-based on the song "Run" by Snow Patrol_

They are in a small hut on the outskirts of a remote Earth Kingdom town when the Fire Nation finally catches up with them. Part of him is surprised that it took them this long, the other wishes it had been longer still, but they are here, and they are tired, and this place is as good as any to make their stand. He tells himself that he isn't giving up without a fight, and he ignores the cold voice in the back of his head telling him that perhaps he could have fought a little harder.

There is nothing to do now but wait, so he stands near the window, looking out into the darkness. She is across the room, sitting on the bed and staring blankly at the faded yellow tunic in her hands.

Aang is dead, and so is Ozai, but Azula isn't. Uncle is dead, and so are Pakku, and Hakoda, and so many others, and they dare not look into each other's eyes for fear of what they might see. And while they know their friends can win this war, they also know it isn't fair to leave them to carry that burden on their own. Still, fate is slowly pressing in, and it would be so easy to join their loved ones in their peaceful slumber; to surrender to the terror that is growing steadily closer and take comfort in the blissful void.

He smiles bitterly at the thought - they could not rely on their parents in life, but perhaps things will be different in what lies beyond.

A short, harsh laugh echoes across the room, barely louder than a whisper but deafening in the dense silence that lies between them. She looks up at the sound, and their eyes meet, and in that moment he knows that she shares in the same blinding, tortuous sorrow that is tearing at his soul. They both go still, and he fears that their will is broken within that single glance.

Then he sees it, lurking deep within her soft blue eyes, and he remembers the girl on an empty dock, her gaze fixed on a brilliant sunset and forgiveness on her lips. He remembers lazy days in a tropical paradise, her laughter filling empty halls as they prepared for a fight that they could not win.

He remembers the look of reflected light dancing off of glittering green crystals, and the feel of her touch on his cheek, with the power to heal a life's worth of failures and mistakes. He remembers the moment when he realized that hope was more than an empty promise.

Azula is alive, but so are they, and they will always have each other. Sokka is alive, and Suki, and Toph, and so many others, and as he looks into her eyes, he sees that hope once more. He knows that his friends can win this war, because he will not let them face that burden alone. Fate is pressing in, and for once, he realizes that he can choose to fight it, to defeat the terror that is enveloping the world and bring it to a new and lasting peace.

He looks at her again, her hope reflected in his own golden gaze. She notices and looks away, so he reaches out a hand and smiles, his warmth a gentle reminder of the woman she used to be. After a moment more, she takes his hand, and hope fills her eyes as she rises to pull him into a tight embrace. He feels warm tears against his tunic, but he can feel the smile on her face, and he knows that she remembers, too.

Later, they will once more run for their lives, fighting the fate that seeks to stop them. But now they cling to each other with a silent desperation, their hearts beating an unspoken promise to never forget the hope that defines them.

_"What though the radiance was once so bright, be now forever taken from my sight...we will grieve not, rather find strength in what remains behind." _

_-Wordsworth_


	4. Day Four Whimsical

I finally made that sequel to Cactus Juice! If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my entry for Zutara Week 2009, Day Four (hey, better late than never…)

Also, the only thing whimsical about this fic is the fact that I wrote it in the first place.

* * *

Zutara Week 2012 – Day Four

**_Whimsical _**

**_Or_**

**_Cactus Juice, Part II_**

When Katara had found out that Zuko had been drugged and pranked by the two most dishonest, mean-spirited teens in their group, a wave of overprotectiveness swept over her. She hadn't really been able to do some good old-fashioned mothering in months, at least not without having to endure Toph's snide comments or Sokka's relentless teasing. But, here was a poor, naïve boy that had fallen victim to a cruel prank, and, this time, Toph and Sokka wouldn't dare to interfere. So, naturally, she had taken the quivering boy by the hand and let him to his room, speaking reassuring words and stroking his hair in an effort to calm him down.

Unfortunately, her mothering instincts, which had momentarily overridden her better judgment and overwhelming hatred of the very boy she was currently helping, had given out very soon after she reached his bedroom. Now she was stuck, sitting next to a very drunk Fire Nation prince. In his bedroom. On his bed.

Quickly, Katara ran through possible ways to get out of her rather awkward predicament, which currently involved a still-paranoid Zuko clinging to her arm as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. It didn't take her long to decide that leaving the room would be for the best. Sure, she'd face a great deal of ridicule from her brother and Toph, not to mention the unnecessary jealousy-tinged protests from Aang and Haru, but then at least she wouldn't have to deal with this infuriating, back-stabbing firebender. He deserved to be made a fool of! In fact, this incident probably thwarted one of his evil plans to betray them all! Why should she help him?

Only, he looked so scared and vulnerable, and the complete trust in his eyes was so strong that it pulled her in. The only other time she had ever seen him like this was back in the caves under Ba Sing Se, just before his betrayal. Although, when she thought of it, it really wasn't a betrayal, from his perspective. He was actually being very loyal to his family and his nation.

No! She would _not_ make excuses for him! He was a jerk! And evil! And cruel, and tricky, and arrogant, and stubborn…and…and…he smelled _terrible_ after firebending! Couldn't the guy bathe _before_ he came to get his noon meal?

Of course, she had seen other sides of him. He was loyal, and strong, and passionate. He was a great mentor for Aang, and an even greater friend to Toph. He was talented and determined, and _regal_. He was awkward and lost, and when he was at his most vulnerable, it felt like she could see all of the hurt and confusion in his soul, and it broke her heart. Sometimes it felt like she could find more good things than bad.

But he'd hurt her, more than she'd ever admit. He'd hurt her more than Jet ever had, and yet she'd known him—_really_ known him—for only a few hours before he'd turned on them down in that cave.

It must be part of the way firebenders worked. They drew you in with their lean bodies, strong jaws, and blazing golden eyes, and then, _bam_! Betrayal. It was hardly a fair fight when you were a lonely girl whose only suitor as of late was a pre-pubescent teenager that couldn't decide whether to save the world or go play with the Elephant Koi.

But no, this firebender was just as sneaky and cruel as the rest of them, no matter how adorable he might look when he was clinging to her arm and making cute little frightened whimpers. Not that he was cute, mind you. After all, there was no way that the humble, caring, slightly awkward boy who'd been with them all this time at the Western Air Temple could be real. Not when his sister and father wanted to destroy the entire world and rule its remnants with cruelty and fear.

And just as she moved to get off the bed, she felt a hand pull at hers, and looked into those golden eyes that had intrigued her so many months ago. And, just as last time, they were sad and scared and pleading, and she felt the last of her resistance melt away.

"Please, Queen of the Hair Loopies, don't leave me. If the evil waterbenders come back, I don't know what I'll do! I know they are evil, but I don't want to hurt them anymore!"

Ok, so maybe the hallucinations were getting a bit annoying, but she couldn't help but think that there was more to his rants than just imaginary events manufactured by the cactus juice.

"Ok, Zuko, I'll stay, but only for a little bit. You have to promise me to be quiet, though, and try to get to sleep."

Zuko nodded and lied down in his bed, grinning like a toddler that had just gotten a new toy. "Thank you! I'll never forget this!"

Katara rolled her eyes and sat on the bed again, pushing the hair out of Zuko's eyes, like a mother doting on her child. Suddenly she thought of something.

"Zuko?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, his eyes slowly closing.

"What do you mean, you don't want to hurt me—I mean—the evil waterbender?"

Zuko's eyes popped open, and they were totally clear, as if he was completely lucid.

"I hurt you once, Katara," he murmured, reaching for her hand, "And I never want to do it again."

Katara gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she blushed and fumbled for a reply. The honesty in his voice shone so clear, she couldn't help but think that maybe Zuko really _was _being sincere all this time. She didn't think anyone could fake the earnestness in his voice, or the desperate need for forgiveness being reflected in his eyes. She opened her lips, unsure of what she might say, -

-and, the moment was ruined a moment later, as Zuko's eyes once more drifted closed, his lips unfortunately still moving.

"Besides, I know that the Great Earth Rumble Champion would get angry if I hurt anyone again, even Evil Waterbenders. And she's even worse!"


End file.
